machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Conversion, pt. 2: Want for Nothing
Sy was just hoisting up a pair of plain white cotton panties when Piper and Romeo walked into the room. Dr. Easton had been right about wanting for nothing: not only did she have choice between three scents of soap in the sizeable shower cabin, there was clean underwear in several sizes in one cabinet, and multiple stacks of fluffy towels in a rack on the wall. Sy considered with amusement that Piper and Romeo likely had deliberately waited until she would be done showering and getting dressed, but underestimated her ability to luxuriate in the hot water, and her hands were thoroughly wrinkly by the time she’d emerged from the cabin. “Mornin’,” she nodded with a smile. “I’d update ya, but I guess y’already know from doc Easton. Nice guy!” She grabbed a clean hospital gown off her bedside table and let it fall open. “We doin’ food first or clothin’? I ain’t picky.” “We actually knew this morning, Piper checked in on your Nanites.” Romeo said absently from a chair. He was intently looking at a tablet with Piper over his shoulder. “... See? The stupid algorithm makes the damned thing practically do a barrel roll.” He complained. Piper couldn't help but giggle. “We’ll look over the code again … I’m sure you have a syntax or decimal point in the wrong place.” She assured him with a pat on his shoulder. With that, the Alpha put the tablet down. “Whatever you want to do first. Either way THIS ONE …” He thumbed to Piper. “... is thoroughly enjoying skipping her PT and no … no matter how hard you try Piper you can’t bore a hole through me with a glare.” Sy wrapped the hospital gown around her, fussing with the straps for a moment before getting them to stay put. She glanced over at the tablet with interest. "That's the most advanced tech I seen in two days," she said. "What's yo' software fo'?" “Yea. Tech in the spire is highly regulated and honestly, there is a lot even in terms of security. Not really any point.” Romeo remarked. “Dunno if you can see in AR … making a virtual Koi fish to swim around the room …. except they all look drunk.” Romeo demonstrated with a hand. “Romeo is an AR artist.” Piper explained with a smile. “And he’s right. I’m pretty happy about skipping the 6 mile run.” "Lemme at it for a sec," Sy said, taking the tablet. "I got the AR, an' not to brag, but I know my code." She felt a crazy little jolt of excitement getting to do any coding, even if it was big fixing of a simple AR pet. She synced up her wetware and executed the program. The fish flopped around the room drunkenly, rolling on its axis twice every lap. She observed its behavior for a moment, then opened the source code. "'Ere," she said after a minute. "Did ya intend to rename that variable withou' usin' it? 'S in this function in the balance protocol, the Roll class, y'see?" “Sorry, you looked a Neo getting a shiny new toy to play with.” Romeo chuckled, clearly amused with Sy’s giddiness. Piper shook her head, slipping in and multiplying the koi so there were four, then eight, swimming around the room. Within another second, a Peregrine Falcon soared overhead, making a dive for one of the koi. Below them, the ocean floor started to come to life with seaweed and other signs of life, even a lazy turtle floated by. “Show off.” Romeo gave Piper a flat look. “Some of us gotta do it the old fashion way … line by line.” “This was line by line -- only… “ she giggled again, with a smug look to her Alpha. “Faster.” She used her finger, and like popping bubbles, one by one everything except Romeo’s original koi disappeared. "Still showin' off though, Pipe," Sy said, half a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Anyways, Heimdall's got a big virtualization component to it, so got some experience with AR imagin' code. Try it now," she added as she handed the tablet back to Romeo. “Yay someone who can sympathize with the Alpha! So should have taken up pottery instead.” Romeo grinned. “Roach has gotten good with that - you see the stuff he made last week? It was insane. And I told you I can’t help you with the AR, it’s like what you say about PT. If you did it for me, what would I learn from it?” “You see what I have to deal with?” He said to Piper looking at Sy. “So off topic ... Clothes or Food first your call …” “Just be forewarned, you’d be standing between an Alpha and his lunch.” "A horrifyin' prospect," Sy nodded. "Could go fo' grub, though. That lasagna been long gone." One of the straps of her gown came undone and she groaned. "I swear, things would be so much easier 'f we all decided clothin' was optional," she muttered, trying to get the gown back into place. "Could jus' saunter on down in my undies but nooo naked bodies are an affront… Fuckin' what is this, 1900 on Earth?" Piper snickered, helping Sy tie her gown. “Yesterday you were excited about picking out new stuff.” She offered her a second to put on backwards. “Easier to tie in the front. "I like new outfits," Sy responded, "I jus' hate the social obligation." “Not much in the Spire isn’t social. Maybe we should hit the supplies first, though. I’m sure Romeo doesn’t mind waiting just a few minutes before -- “ The look she got from her Alpha made her laugh. “Or food first is good.” “It’s fiiiiine.” Romeo drawled trying not to be the food curmudgeon he was. “Quartermaster first … get her some clothing and then food. Oh speaking of, since you’re too old to really house in the dorms and we kinda want to keep you separate from the other Neo’s, for now, I think safe to house you near us in the upper floor, keep by people you’re familiar with.” He said standing up. “It’s just the bonded up that way.” Piper explained. “Dove and Fox, Wren’s back up there with Lima, Swift and Mike. It’s a lot quieter than the main floor. And probably a better idea, until everyone gets used to you.” "Blue up there too?" Sy asked. "I wanna give her space if I can. Doc said t'give it time, so I don' wanna impose on 'er." Piper picked at a piece of imaginary lint on her sleeve. “Blue and Zu’s quarters are up there,” she said somberly. “Be a bit before she’s ready to move out into a singles room.” Sy sighed. "Well… Long's she got 'er own quarters, an' I can get 'round without 'er gettin' confronted with me all the time, I guess it'll have to do.” “She wants to avoid you too.” Piper said, helpfully. “So it should work out.” Sy nodded somberly. “Let's jus’ get goin'. These gowns're a fuckin' menace." ------------------------------------- “Now THIS,” Sy said, inspecting herself in the mirror, “is what I’m talkin’ about!” She was wearing faded skinny jeans, an oversized white shirt tucked into the waistband, and a short black leather jacket. On her feet were a pair of slip-on sneakers with a pink and black checkered pattern. “I ain’t had clothes this nice since I lived in th’Inner City.” She turned left and right, enjoying the feel of properly fitting clothes, the jeans particularly. “What’chu think?” Piper wolf whistled for effect. “Not everything is new, but a whole lot of Neo do design things themselves. Looks a lot better than a hospital gown, for sure.” “Feel a lot be’er, too. Feel less like some cripple t’be pitied or somethin’,” Sy said. She had a hard time to stop grinning. Then she looked at Romeo and unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle. It was too obvious the Alpha was trying not to show his extreme impatience for going to the cafeteria. “Aight, so three more outfits and then I’m done,” she said, and burst out laughing at the effect it had on Romeo’s face. “Pullin’ ya leg, big guy. Let’s eat, I can come back la’er.” “Romeo.” Piper corrected, gently. “His name is Romeo, or Frosty.” That got a raised brow from the blonde Alpha. “See now if you all just wore military fatigues like us Alphas we wouldn’t have to spend so much time playing dress up.” He teased. “Food time for Alpha?” Sy looked around. “Do I need to, like, register what I got or anythin’? If not we can jus’ go.” She looked at Piper. “Or lemme guess, y’already done that.” “Hive mind.” Piper smiled. “Now you’re getting it.” “Quick on the uptake she is.” Romeo added. “An’ don’ you forget it,” Sy said with a wink. She briefly considered how different she felt today compared to yesterday, when she’d felt like such an outsider she’d almost considered leaving the Spire the fast way down. But the prospect of being included was filling her with hope and anticipation, even though she knew she’d have to sacrifice some independence and agency for it. Give and take, Sy, she thought to herself. You give a piece of yourself, you take a piece of 90 others. That’s more than fair a trade. “C’mon then,” she said smartly and bounced out of the room with a skip. “Food waits fo’ no man. Or woman!” --------------------------------------- The trio where almost to the cafeteria when they had step aside to make room for a hoard of Alpha pup trotting down the hallway. Clearly, they were a bunch of rowdy, rough and tumble boys as they elbowed and jockeyed to be in the lead.Two of them screeched to a halt, one with a cap on the other with a stiff and wild black hair. “Oh Romeo Oh Romeo where the hell have you been?! Were all heading to the Gallery see if we can get near Foxtrot’s record. Care to come and see if you can keep up with the kids?” The dark hair one challenged. “Babysitting. Duh.” Romeo ticked his head to Sy. “Hey, new Neo?” The one with the cap asked, taking the opportunity to cheap shot the dark-haired alpha in the ribs. It would also explain Romeo’s absences as of late. “Not… exactly. Sy, these are two of the pups from the Kennel. Dark hair there is Roach, or Victor - but he prefers Roach. And the young ‘un in the cap is Tango or Tragedy. The unbonded tend to be a little aggro.” She teased. “Hey kids,” Sy smiled with a little wave. “I’m Sy. These two kep’ my ass from bleedin’ out after I got shot, so they keepin’ me as a pet.” She looked at Piper and winked. “I ain’t no Neo, but I got a gadget to talk to ‘em. Don’ work all th’way yet, Pipe’s gon’ help with that. Y’all havin’ fun playin’ t’day?” “Cool … well maybe after you can stop by the Gallery … take bets who is going to have the best Time? Hint … i’ll be me.” Roach said full cocky bravado. “Like fuck you insect, I’m gonna take six seconds off your time easy. You got two speeds. Slow and stop.” Tango bragged. “Wha’s the Gall’ry?” Sy asked Romeo. “It’s a live fire course we all train on. You get scored not just on accuracy but speed as well. Also, I am not so old that I can’t school both your asses. So watch yourself. Old dogs hunt the best.” Romeo warned, he was being playful with them but he had a ego to maintain too! “Go, before I put a boot mark on your asses for getting between me and Lunch.” “Sir, yes, sir!” Tango said through a smile. “But in case your hearings the first to go - I heard a challenge for the Gallery -- you don’t show -- “ He clicked his teeth. “We’ll take it that you just don’t want young pups showing you up in front of your Neo and friend.” “I mean we totally understand … you're older now … gotta pace yours-” Roach barely ducked under Romeo’s playful swat. “Oh look at the time!” Roach laughed trotting down the hall. “Nice meeting you Sy.” Tango added with a two finger salute. “Old Man, Old Man’s Neo .” He laughed, saluting each of them as well. “See you there!” He jogged off after Roach, the two shoving at each other in the hall. Sy giggled. “Far as descriptionary nicknames go, bet you prefer Big Guy over Old Man, don’tcha?” Piper eyed her Alpha, answering a question that wasn’t asked. “You were just like that.” Romeo gave a dramatic gasp. “Never! Lies! Propaganda!” “Facts!” She laughed, nudging into her Alpha. “My own Neo turning against me! What has this world come to!” Romo said full of fake angst and drama. “Cheeseburgers- I’m sure that will help take the sting out of it.” She quipped back, “And if that doesn’t work, since we skipped PT, I’ll let you have my dessert.” They were arriving in the cafeteria now, and the smell of the cheeseburgers made Sy’s stomach growl. “Tha’s the best smell I e’er smelled,” she said dreamily. “Don’ find that much quality meat back in the slums.” “Top notch, genetically modified and lab created, but 100% tasty.” “You still talkin’ ‘bout the meat or ‘bout Romeo?” Sy winked at Piper. “Point is you can’t tell the difference from the real - Heeeeeeyyyyyy … I see what you did there.” Romeo pouted. “I am more than lab-made meat!” Piper snickered, absently running a thumb over the tattoo on her wrist as she looked over to her Alpha. “Much more.”